The 1st and 2nd annual Hogwarts Singing contest
by Haamaionii Gurenjaa
Summary: i know i know, so many, but, i couldn't help myself, it seemed so fun, and funny~.^
1. I surrender

                        Hello everyone, I have deiced that, perhaps I might enjoy a little, "adventure" into a singing contest fic, now, after much MUCH consideration, I have decided in some way I am going to be able to get everyone together, that I can with out them killing one another…..so here we go….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well, all I can say is that at least we get out of potions with this."  A rather tall red headed freckled boy spoke up as he walked with his most trusted confidants.  

            "But I was actually looking."

            "Hermione, it's Snape, how can you look forward to that?"  He said again leaving Harry to daydream off on his own, their bickering would continue on until they went to sleep, and he was sure they dreamed of fighting even then.  

            A singing contest, perhaps this wouldn't be such a horrid thing.  It could even be some fun, and after this year's unpleasantness, it would be well appreciated.  Even the teachers had gotten into the act.  Flitwick had given them a couple of charms that would help them with quick memorization of lyrics and even "never step out of line" Mcgonagall had helped them out by teaching them a couple of temporary hair and clothing changing spells.  Maybe Hermione was right when she said she had a soft heart.  

The night came before they knew it, and, the whole of the student body was corralled into a rather strange room, and while it looking like the great hall, seemed different, and it was more than just the stage that did this.  As Ron commented, it felt like you were only seeing half of what you got, but none the less, the sat down at what they assumed was only half off what they were getting themselves into.  

They took a seat at what they assumed was the Gryffindor table; perhaps it was the scarlet banners with the golden lion above the table that tipped them off.  Harry and the rest had no intention of getting on the stage, but, still when the appetizers appeared on the table, ranging from popcorn to cockroach clusters, the night seemed to take a turn for the best.  

But, it was getting stranger by the moment.  After everyone had sit down for a few moments the curtain hiding what they thought was only a stage, but as their own curtain rose another behind it did the same the exposes a mirror of the room the were sitting in, but, how could that be.

"Who are those people?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know, and they seem to be thinking the same about us," Harry commented referring to the fact that the two sides were pointing at one another and whispering into neighbors ears. 

As though he knew it would be the only way to calm to calm the crowds, Dumbledore marched out and began to talk to the two crowds, which was proving harder than he obviously expected, considering it is rude to talk to people with your back turned to them.  

"Hello, and I would like to welcome you to the first, and second annual contest of voices"

"First and Second? Has the man gone bloody mad?" Ron piped in. 

"And now, at first we where going to start out this with just a single person with a song, but, when these two girls saw each other, and explained their problem in their battle to go first.  They realized perhaps a Duet would do best"

            He flashed a smile to Harry quickly before turning and doing the same to someone in the other crowd.  

            Slowly to girls, one slightly taller than the other, possibly even a year older, but both blessed with hair of flame.  The pair, in white robes took the center stage and stood back to back the younger one facing them.  Harry tilted his head a little tiring to figure out who the girl was, she was beautiful, no doubt, but who was she.  

The shorter of the two began and sing with the voice of angels….
    
    There's so much life
    
    I've left to live
    
    And this fire's burning still
    
    When I watch you look at me

"That voice sounds so familiar, but, it couldn't be" Ron mumbled.

The other took over…
    
    I think I could find a way
    
    To stand for every dream
    
    Forsake this solid ground

"I remember that voice from long ago, but, it's impossible" Harry said back

The shorter….
    
    And give up this fear within 
    
                "but she sure it pretty,"  Harry continued. 
    
    Taller…
    
    Of what would happen if they ever knew
    
                "They both are" Hermione said.
    
    Both 
    
    Cause I'm in love with you
    
    'Cause I'd surrender everything
    
    To feel the chance, to live again
    
                "You guys, the shorter one is Ginny!"  Ron squeaked out
    
    Taller
    
    I reach to you
    
                "GINNY!"
    
    Ginny
    
    I know you can feel it too
    
                "But then…who?"
    
    Both
    
    We'd make it through
    
    A thousand dreams I still believe
    
                "She is singing to you Harry"
    
    Ginny
    
    I'd make you give them all to me 
    
    Harry looking up into the eyes as the poured out all their owners' feelings, he felt something he hadn't felt before this.
    
    Taller
    
    I'd hold you in my arms and never let go
    
                "But who is the other girl"
    
    Both
    
    I surrender
    
    I know
    
                "I don't know"
    
    Ginny
    
    I can't survive another night away from you
    
    You're the reason I go on
    
    And now I need to live the truth
    
                Harry on the other hand was no longer paying attention to anything they said and had his eyes fixed on the girl on the stage pouring her heart out to get him to even notice her.
    
    Taller
    
    Right now, there's no better time
    
    From this fear, I will break free
    
    And I'll live again with love
    
    Both
    
    And know they can't take that away from me
    
    And they will see... yeah
    
    I'd surrender everything
    
    To feel the chance, to live again
    
    Shorter
    
    I reach to you
    
    Taller
    
    I know you can feel it too
    
    Both
    
    We'd make it through
    
    Taller
    
    A thousand dreams I still believe
    
    Both
    
    I'll make you give them all to me
    
    Ginny
    
    I'll hold you in my arms and never let go
    
    Both
    
    I surrender
    
    Every night getting longer
    
    And this voice's getting stronger baby
    
    Taller
    
    I'll swallow my pride
    
    Ginny
    
    And I'll be alive
    
    Both
    
    Can't you hear my call?
    
    I surrender...
    
    (I'll surrender everything)
    
    (To feel the chance, to live again)
    
    Ginny
    
    I reach to you
    
    Taller
    
    I know you can feel it too
    
    Both
    
    We'll make it through
    
    Taller
    
    A thousand dreams I still believe
    
    Both
    
    I'll make you give them all to me
    
    Ginny
    
    I'll hold you in my arms and never let go
    
    Both
    
    I surrender
    
    Ginny
    
    Right here, 
    
    Taller
    
    Right now
    
    Both
    
    I'd give my life to live again
    
    I'll break free
    
    Take me, my everything
    
    Taller
    
    I surrender all to you
    
    (Right now)
    
    Ginny
    
    Right now
    
    (I'd give my life to live again)
    
    Taller
    
    I'd give my life
    
    (I'll break free, Take me)
    
    Ginny
    
    Take me, take me
    
    (My everything)
    
    Taller
    
    My everything
    
    (I surrender all to you, right now)
    
    Ginny
    
    Right now
    
    (I'd give my life to live again)
    
    Both
    
    I'd give my life to you baby
    
    I'll break free, yeah free
    
    The crowd erupted into cheers as the two girls turned to one another and hugged, and that is when they saw the other girls eyes, every other part over her looked like Ginny, but, the eyes, Harry's eyes.  "It's it's"
    
    "Lily Evans and Ginny Wesley," Dumbledore said he walked back out on to the stage, "Now remember it is open to new comers, so, if you have any emotions that need to be expressed, please, come and tell us, and we'll find a song to say it"
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    A/N WHO WILL BE MY NEXT VICTIM!!! HEHEHE this is fun, should have done this a long time ago.


	2. No Such Thing

Y picMUHAHAHA this is turning out to be great fun, and I am warning you all, Hermy says something funny…. at least it's funny to us….

Ron ran over to Ginny, and surprisingly enough, she seemed to have recovered fairly well to the blush fest she must have suffered when she noticed it was Harry who was out clapping even her own brothers.  Harry on the other hand was still getting over the fact that maybe Ginny's affection's for him were more than the schoolgirl crush everyone had counted them of as.  

          It wasn't but a few more moments that Dumbledore had come back out to announce that the next entry had been accepted, but Harry wasn't paying much attention, for at the moment Harry's eyes and mind were on a certain red-head who was in the opposite direction of Dumbledore, and who importance at them moment outranked his greatly.

          So, of course, he didn't notice when a boy of about his height and build walked out on to the stage.  Of course he didn't see it when everyone turned to Ron and Hermione to figure out what song would be sung only to see the person they thought was singing was still seated.  And he was so much off in a dream world, he didn't notice when Ginny herself gave a double take at the boy one stage.  

"Harry," Hermione's voice finally pulled him out of it for a second. "You are still here aren't you?"  Her eyes he noticed were focused on the stage.  

"Yes," He finally turned to the stage and stared in shock.

"Then why are you on stage?"  She finished.

He didn't know how, and he really didn't know why, but somehow, there were two of him, and on of him was on stage, unless it was….prongs…but that was ever more outrageous.

James Potter

"Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly  
Take a seat  
Take your life  
Plot it out in black and white  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens  
I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding  
Up my sleeve

"But, that's impossible, How could it be him."  Harry said.

They love to tell you       
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

"A Time Turner?" Ron asked.

  
I wanna run through the halls of my magic school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above

"One turn is an hour, it would be impossible to go back over 20 years like that."  Hermione added as matter-of-fact as she could, given the situation.

             
So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
Faded white hats  
Grabbing credits  
Maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies

"That's my dad, and that was my mother, how…." Harry said as he jumped up and tore to the stage, so that he could be right there when his father came off…

  
They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side  
  
I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above  
  
I am invincible  
As long as I'm alive  
  
I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above  
  
I just can't wait til my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
And when I stand on these tables before you  
You will know what all this time was for

"Dad? is that, is it really?"  Harry mustered out as his father walked off the stage and met the mirror image of his self, but, with green eyes of the girl who had just a few moments ago reminded him how much she loved him.  

"Dad? I am your age," James reassured, honestly having no clue what would spark such a question.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, and twinkled his eyes as both of them turned in response, "I believe Professor Mcgonagall can handle the contest for a moment, I believe the three of us need to have a talk…."


End file.
